


Hawke's Got It Bad

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Alaric is hanging out with Varric and whining about how much he likes Fenris. Unaware that he accidentally called Fenris.(You butt-dialed me and I overheard the drunken conversation you had with your friend about your massive crush on me and now I don’t know how to act around you AU)
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 12





	Hawke's Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get to the second part of this prompt thing... Oops. Once again, using my Male Hawke, Alaric.  Read about him here. 

Fenris groaned when his phone rang. He didn’t want to be social tonight. He wanted to just relax with some mindless TV. When he saw that the caller was Alaric, he answered it. Alaric had sent a text earlier in the evening saying he was going out with Varric. Fenris figured the man was calling for a ride home.

“Hello,” Fenris said answering the phone. 

There was no reply. Some muffled noise.

“Hawke?” Fenris questioned.

“What’s got you all down in the dumps?” Varric’s voice asked. It was quiet. Like he wasn’t talking into the   
phone.

“I asked Fenris if he wanted to come hang out,” Alaric’s voice said. His voice was also distant. 

“You know Broody likes nights at home occasionally,” Varric said. 

“I know. I just…” Alaric paused. 

There was a few seconds of silence.

“I like him, Varric. I like him a lot. He’s just so handsome and… Shit Varric, he’s funny. And smart. And he has the sexiest smile I’ve ever seen.”

“Maybe you should tell him all that.”

“I’ve tried! But then he looks at me and all I can think about is how much I wanna kiss him and serve him breakfast in bed and shit.”

Fenris could hear Varric laughing.

“You got it bad, kid,” Varric said, still laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing...


End file.
